Thomas Vaughan
Thomas Vaughan is the brother of Alice Vaughan. History Getting Alice's Help Tommy came to Los Angeles to enlist his sister's help. He had received a notice from the IRS that there was $3 million in an account in his name and he needed to pay taxes on it. Knowing he didn't have that kind of money, he asked Alice to help him find it. With Sophie's help, they located the account where the money was being kept. Tommy answered the security questions to get access to the account. Sophie then discovered that the account was opened by his former employees, Cathy and Jimmy Kincaid, whose dogs he walked. Alice and Danny went to the Kindcaids' house and found them dead. Tommy was shocked to learn that the Kincaids were dead, but asked if that meant he got to keep the money. He wanted to keep it, over Alice's objections, until she threatened to call the FBI and have them freeze the money. Alice also changed the password on the account to keep him from using it. Tommy planned to leave, but was convinced to stay and help them figure out where the money came from. Alice said if they cleared it, he could keep the money. ("The New Deal") Danny figured out that the Kincaids were aliases that only went back three years. With Tommy's idea to check the dogs' microchip registrations, they found the name Patrick Murphy. Tommy said that the Kincaids used to get mail for Patrick Murphy and they claimed it was the previous tenant. They saw on the crime scene photos a letter for Patrick Murphy from The Optican Group. Danny found out from his FBI buddies that The Optican Group was a front for the Southland Cartel, meaning it was drug money and they would be after Tommy because he had it. At the same time, Tommy went to Rhys and asked him to help steal the $3 million so he could have it. ("The Hammer") Dinner Party Tommy and Ben planned a dinner party with Alice and Rhys. At the dinner, Tommy became fascinated with Rhys's criminal history. ("The Hammer") Attempted Escape and Arrest Alice feared for Tommy's life, knowing that once they knew he had the money, they'd come to kill him or the FBI would come to arrest him. She wanted to put him in protective custody, but instead, he fled and got Rhys to get him a new identity. They also learned that he'd planted a keylogger on their system in order to get access to the money, which he moved out of the account. Theo Tasker from the cartel found Alice and threatened her and her friends if he couldn't find Tommy and the money. When Tommy sent Sophie some apology earrings, Alice used them to figure out that Rhys had been involved in Tommy's disappearance and went to Rhys to get the name Tommy was using. She also learned from Nick that Tommy had been working for the Southland Cartel. She was able to find Tommy just as he was being threatened by Theo Tasker in a parking garage. Tommy discovered that Rhys had stolen the $3 million, which he needed to give Theo in order to save his life. Alice said she'd get Theo the money to spare Tommy. She turned Tommy over to the police and then went to get the money from Rhys's car. However, she got into a standoff with Ben, who needed the money to save Rhys's life. ("The Dining Hall") Release and Departure After he was charged with murdering the Kincaids, Tommy asked Ethan Ward for help and posted bail and was released. He then went to Alice's house and ransacked it looking for the money. When Alice came home, he threatened her with a gun and asked her where the money was. Alice was upset that Tommy had gone to Ethan for help because that meant she owed Ethan. When Theo Tasker called Alice asking her for the money and for Tommy, she went and met with him and got him to confess to the murder of the Kincaids. He was arrested and agreed to make a deal to take down the cartel. When Alice went to retrieve the money to hand it over to the police as evidence, she found that Tommy had taken it. She used the tracker she'd put in the bag to find him at the airport. She gave him the chance to come back and work for her, but he decided to leave anyway. She told him they were done and not to call or write. ("The Family Way") Meeting with Margot Tommy met with Margot, as the Mockingbird, to arrange to get his drug shipment back. ("The Cleaner") Margot tried to make a deal to exchange the drugs for Keegan's business after which they'd leave each other alone. Tommy then revealed that he'd swayed many of her associates to his side. Then he offered her a job working for him. He gave her 24 hours to think about it. ("The Mockingbird") Being The Mockingbird When Carol Cooney sent out an SOS saying she was compromised and requesting a meeting, Tommy showed up and was shocked to see Valerie and Alice there. They took him back to AVI and had him call Margot. She told him he needed to discuss it with Felicity and they set up a deal to give his drugs back. While Alice and Justine went to get Felicity, Danny watched Tommy until some FBI agents came to arrest him. When Justine and Alice returned to AVI, Justine told him she hadn't sent anyone to arrest Tommy. They looked into Tommy and learned he was spending a lot of time at Vinzu, despite hating sushi. They learned he was into all the criminal activity Ben and Rhys had taken down. Rhys had tipped him off and together, they filled the power vacuum created by the shutdown of each of those cons. Tommy met with Rhys and Rhys had him look out into the city, because it was all theirs. Despite this promise, Tommy went back to AVI and agreed to help shut down Rhys's operations to keep Justine from going after Alice. ("The Mockingbird") Relationships Romantic Sophie Novak He quickly got along with Sophie as they worked to find the money he'd been told he had. ("The New Deal") After Sophie was shot at, she came back to AVI shaken and upset. Tommy was there and comforted her. They kissed and then spent the night together. ("The Hammer") When he stole the money and took on a new identity to flee to Slovenia, he sent Sophie a pair of earrings as an apology. ("The Dining Hall") After he was arrested, Tommy apologized to Sophie for what had happened. She told him he didn't need to buy her things. He just needed to step up and make it better. ("The Family Way") Familial His parents are divorced. His dad, a liar and cheat, retired to Tucson and his mother is on husband #4. He feels he lives in the shadow of his sister, Alice, who has always been successful. ("The New Deal") Friendships Danny Yoon He and Danny seemed to get along, though Danny seemed upset that Tommy owed him $750 and had stolen his favorite jacket when he left the last time. ("The New Deal") Ethan Ward Tommy maintains a friendship with Ethan, with whom his sister was romantically involved in the past. When Tommy was arrested, Ethan paid bail for him. He also teamed up with Alice and his friends at the SEC to save Tommy from the Southland Cartel. ("The Family Way") Career Before discovering the money in his name, he'd had sixteen jobs in the prior three months, including sign twirler, dog walker, and hand model, which he said got weird. He also at some point worked for a ferret wrangler. He was also a waiter until he punched a customer. ("The New Deal") Alice later found out he really worked for the Southland Cartel. He started off as a customer and then started running errands for them. He was assigned to figure out if anyone was skimming money off the top and cheating the cartel. ("The Family Way") Notes and Trivia *His social security number is 999-83-2949. ("The New Deal") *The address on his letter from the IRS was 180 Fanholm St. Apt. 3 Los Angeles, California 90097. ("The New Deal") *As children, he and Alice had a pit bull named Gracie, named by Alice. ("The New Deal") *His favorite musician is Kate Bush. ("The New Deal") *He grew up on Wallace Road in Tucson, Arizona. ("The New Deal") *He was once detained in India on suspicion of drug trafficking. ("The New Deal") *He's 35 years old. ("The Hammer") *He hates sushi. ("The Mockingbird") Gallery 2x01ThomasVaughan.png|The New Deal 2x02ThomasVaughan.png|The Hammer 2x03ThomasVaughan.png|The Dining Hall 2x04ThomasVaughan.png|The Family Way Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Clients Category:Marks